Riccie Roland and the Homecoming of Harry Potter
by Riccie and Rea
Summary: This is about Riccie Roland, and her friends, as they go through their first year, a outside perspective of Harry Potter and his exploits during his first year. Rated K . Riccie and Rea Works.
1. Letters From Hogwarts-Ch1

Riccie and Rea Works. Do not use on other places. Riccie Roland and the Homecoming of Harry Potter is a fantasy story, do not try any of these feats in real life. This is told from the perspective of a outsider, not a real character in Harry Potter series. I do not own any of these characters except for Riccie, Rea, Holand, and Angel. (As well as parents and other characters)

 **Chapter One- Letters from Hogwarts**

Riccie Roland was a girl from a family full of magic. Generations before Riccie had been wizards and witches, going to elite schools specifically for their kind. Her mother, Adalicia Roland, went to Beauxbatons School of Magic; which was located in France. Indeed, her mother was french. Her father, Kirke Roland, went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, perhaps the most famous wizarding school in all of the world.

They lived in a nice house in the suburbs of London, England. This neighbourhood somehow kept muggles, (non-wizards), from entering and buying a house there. Many magical families lived there. Riccie's best friend, Rea, lived only about a block away from him.

'Rea!' Riccie called, knocking on her friend's door. 'For Merlin's sake, where are you?'

Rea's mum came to the door. 'Hello, Riccie, do you need Rea?'

'Yes, indeed. May I come in?'

Now, this woman's name was Julianne Sundt. She was a kind person, and always had a smile on her face.

Mrs Sundt offered Riccie a cup of tea. 'Thank you, Mrs Sundt.'

'My pleasure, dear Riccie.'

Riccie clambered up the staircase to Rea's room. 'Hey, Rea! Guess what _I_ got.'

'Your Hogwarts letter finally arrived?' Rea teased, having gotten hers a few days prior. Riccie grumbled, annoyed but amused by her friend's never ending humourous remarks. Promptly falling down onto her friend's bed, she smiled sheepishly.

'Yeah, it did. Mum and dad are planning to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon. Can you come with?' Riccie asked, hoping eagerly that her friend would ask Mrs Sundt and be given the response yes. Riccie loved to spend time with Rea.

'Funnily enough, Mum planned to go there tomorrow too. See you then?'

'Of course!' Riccie grinned. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day. After seeing her older sister, Angel, start Hogwarts two years ago; she was very elated to go to the school. She heard many things, like learning spells, Quidditch, and exciting times.

As Riccie went home to sleep, she heard her mother and father talking.

'You know, I've heard rumours Harry Potter will be going to Hogwarts this year..." Mrs Roland said.

Mr Roland replied, 'Is that true?'

Riccie heard a sigh. 'Who knows, Kirke... who knows.'

* * *

The next day, Mrs Roland urged Riccie up. 'Up, up, up! We have Hogwarts shopping to do~' Her mum sang, and Riccie got up groggily, half-awake, urging her body to wash up and go to breakfast.

'We're meeting up with the Sundts, dear,' Mrs Roland said, smiling down at her tired daughter.

Immediately Riccie perked up, wide awake. 'Really, mum?' She took a breath in, a elated feeling erupting in her chest.

'Of course, sweetheart. Have I ever lied to you?' Her mother gave Riccie an amused look.

'Yes you have.' Riccie said, smirking slightly as she gave Mrs Roland a smug look. 'I remember that one time...'

The doorbell rang, saving them all the story from years ago. Riccie raced out of her chair, tackled her best friend, and said with sparkling eyes, 'Rea!'

'Bloody hell, you hug way too tight.' Rea then giggled, amused by her own remark. Riccie stopped hugging her, and grinned, before yelling at her parents.

'Mum! Let's go already!'

Running through their supply lists, they bought their books and supplies. The Sundts bought Rea a brown barn owl, with black spots on it's back. The Rolands bought Riccie a barn owl as well, only with white marking on his wings, not black spots. Racing each other with laughs, Riccie and Rea headed toward the place they were vying to go to since the start. Ollivander's.

Stepping inside the shop, the girls gulped at the many boxes of wands along the shelves and strewn on the ground. 'Welcome, girls.' The scratchy voice made them shriek and jump.

The man, whom they assumed to be Ollivander himself, laughed. 'No need to be afraid. Riccie Roland, you first?' Riccie gulped and headed toward Ollivander.

Ollivander grabbed two or three boxes, and took a wand from the first one in the pile. 'Oak, Unicorn Hair, 11 and a half inches, rather stiff. Go on, my dear, try it out.' Riccie raised the wand uncertainly and swished it. Ollivander shook his head. 'Here try this one.'

'Cherry, Dragon Heartstring, 10 and a quarter inches, bendy.' He handed her the wand, and she swished it. Again, nothing happened. Ollivander shook his head.

He grabbed the third wand. 'Wisteria, Unicorn hair, 10 and three quarters inches, good for Charms. Here you go.' Riccie did the same as before, with the same results. This was quite frustrating.

Ollivander smiled. 'Tricky one, are you, eh?' Grabbing another box, he opened it. 'Apple, Dragon Heartstring, 9 and a half inches, a bit bendy.' This time, when she swished, silverish sparks flew out of the wand. 'Excellent, excellent my dear, now; that will cost you seven galleons.'

Mr Roland handed Ollivander the galleons, while Rea stepped up, very excited. Ollivander grabbed a box from a high shelf. 'Maple, Phoenix Feather, 10 and quarter inches, quite yielding.' When Rea swished, purple sparks flew. Riccie pouted. Of course Rea got her wand from her first try. Rea, giving Riccie a teasingly smug look, stepped aside to let her mother pay. They exited, and a group of two went inside. Riccie gasped. _Was that Harry Potter?!_

'Mum! Mum, I believe Harry Potter just passed us!' Rea heard Riccie, and also gasped. 'Merlin's spotted tie, no way!' The girls looked through the wand shop's window, and saw a huge man and a scrawny boy. The boy looked significantly like Harry Potter.

'It's Harry Potter! Amazing!'

'I know, right?!'

Their parents gently pulled the girls away from the windows. 'We'll stop by Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour before going on our way,' Mr Sundt decided. 'Coming, Adalicia?' Mrs. Roland smiled.

'Of course, Gordon.'

The girls ordered their ice cream and talked about their wands and what they thought Hogwarts was going to be like. 'Angel said that you get sorted into houses at Hogwarts. She's a Ravenclaw. She says you have to solve a riddle.'

'My cousin told me you have to fight a troll. Hopefully Fred's joking...' Rea looked worried. Riccie laughed.

'C'mon, we both know Fred and George. They're the Jokers Supreme.' Rea and Riccie burst into giggles. 'Remember that one time when George replaced your Aunt Molly's toothpaste with Chroke's Finest fudge?'

Rea laughed. 'Of course. Remember when Fred replaced all my Chocolate Frog cards with Dumbledore cards just to annoy me?' Riccie laughed.

* * *

The platform was full of steam. Riccie waited for an opening, then ran towards the barrier between 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station. Entering platform 9 and 3/4, She hugged her parents and met up with Holand and Josey.

Riccie waved towards them. 'Holand, would you mind helping me load my trunk and owl?' Holand shrugged. 'Sure.'

Holand Guston was a second year Slytherin, but he was better than the rest of them, in Riccie's opinion. Josey, his younger sister, starting school this year; was probably going to be put in Ravenclaw. Josey was the smartest eleven year old Riccie had ever met. Rea pushed her way through the crowd, and heaved her trunk up in their compartment. 'Hey Josey. Hey Holand. Hey Riccie.'

'Hi,' they all responded. The train whistled, and they closed their door, waving goodbye to their parents.

'Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Bye Mrs and Mr Sundt!'

Their window then left the platform, and they watched as Kings Cross Station become nothing more than a dot in the sky behind them. Davey, a second year friend of Holand who was in Gryffindor, put his trunk up next to Riccie's. 'Hey guys.'

'Hey Davey,' replied Rea. Riccie smirked and gave her friend a knowing look. Rea had liked Davey ever since she was five. Rea rolled her eyes and lightly punched her friend in the side.

Rea got up and stretched. 'Guys, I'm going to try and find my cousins. Riccie, wanna come with?' Riccie nodded. They opened the compartment door, and left it, going down the hall, coming upon her cousins Fred and George.

'Hey Fred. Hey Georgie.' Rea giggled as she opened their compartment door. The twins together said, 'Hello Rea.'

Rea talked to them a bit, and they both left. Rea headed back the way their compartment was, even though Percy's compartment was next to Fred and George's. Riccie smiled. 'Don't wanna talk to Percy?'

Rea laughed without amusement. 'He's a git. I'm trying to find Ronald.'

They finally came across Ronald alone except for a scrawny black-haired boy. Rea opened their compartment. 'Hey, Ronnie.' She snickered.

Ron turned red face. 'Don't call me that, Rea.' Riccie giggled and noted the person next to him. 'Who's this?'

Ron regarded her. 'Long time no see, Riccie.'

'Same to be said to you.'

The scrawny boy spoke up. 'Ron, who are these people?' Ron turned to the boy. 'Rea is my cousin,' he said, waving his hand towards the blonde-haired girl. 'Riccie is her friend.' Ron pointed towards the brunette.

'Nice to meet you,' the other boy said pleasantly. 'I'm Harry. Harry Potter.' Riccie and Rea promptly gasped.

' _The_ Harry Potter?' Riccie said, holding out her hand. 'What a pleasure to meet you.'

Harry shook her hand. He then shook Rea's. Rea sighed.

'Better get going now. Bye Ron, bye Harry.' Riccie said her goodbyes, and then they walked back to their compartment, excited with their findings.

A lady with a cart full of wizarding sweets was just a compartment down from theirs. Racing in, they both told them of how they met Harry Potter. Holand whistled. 'Supposed it'd been nice, meeting someone famous who survived the killing curse.' Their compartment door opened.

'Anything from the cart, dears?' Holand, Josey, and Riccie all raced up. Holand went first.

'Two chocolate frogs, and two licorice wands please?' The lady handed them to him. 'Seven sickles please.' Holand fished out the sickles. Josey went next.

'A chocolate frog and three pumpkin pasties please.' The lady again handed the sweets to Josey. '8 sickles, my dear?' Josey handed her the payment.

'Six chocolate frogs and two chocolate cauldrons.' The lady handed her the candies. '3 galleons.' Riccie gave her the galleons.

Riccie split her chocolate frogs and chocolate cauldrons with Rea. Holand shared his sweets with Davey. They all went to change into their robes, and laughed and chatted with each other. In no time, they arrived at Hogwarts. Holand punched Riccie lightly.

'Survive the boats.' He smirked and ruffled her hair a little bit.

Riccie, Rea, and Josey all headed towards where a big man shouted 'First years!' Following him, they went into boats. As soon as they arrived in the castle, they questioned how they were going to be sorted. Soon enough, they were led into a hall with feast tables. Older students sat on them. Angel smiled at Riccie as she passed. Fred and George tried to trick Rea into thinking there was a spider in her hair. Holand and Davey smirked and made fun of Riccie and Rea.

A older woman, holding a beaten hat, said 'Silence!'; and the crowd hushed. The hat began to sing, making Josey gasp. After it's song, the woman summoned a long scroll, and read off names.

Soon enough, she reached Josey's. 'Guston, Josey.' Riccie gave her friend a encouraging smile, and Josey nervously stepped up and put on the hat.

'RAVENCLAW!' It yelled, as soon as it touched her head. Rea, Riccie, and a table (which Riccie assumed where the Ravenclaws sat) exploded in cheers and applause. More names were called, but one name caused a commotion.

'Potter, Harry.' Everybody whispered and pointed and pushed to get a better look. Harry sat there a long time before the hat yelled, to which all the first years still waiting jumped, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Applause broke out. Cheers and cat calls from Fred and George were heard. Then silence. More names were called. Soon enough, it was Riccie's turn.

'Roland, Riccie.' Riccie stepped up nervously and put on the hat.

After about a second or two, she heard a voice above her head. 'GRYFFINDOR!'

She headed to the table Harry went to, and sat down in between George and Harry. 'George, you can stop now.' Riccie said coolly as he and Fred made catcalls. Harry and her smiled at each other, and then she waited just a bit before Rea was called.

'Sundt, Rea.'

The hat touched her head and after ten or so seconds, it said, (much to Riccie, Holand, Davey, and Josey's surprise) 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Riccie raised her eyebrows and gave Rea a thumbs up as she was applauded and welcomed kindly by the Hufflepuffs. She and Josey exchanged bewildered looks. Soon enough, the sorting ended, and the table was suddenly filled up with delicious food. She dug in, laughing and talking to the others around her. She met the Gryffindor House ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. After a filling dinner and desert, they followed Percy to the Gryffindor Dormitory. They learnt the password, went into the common room, and headed off to bed. Davey, whom Riccie thought of as her older brother, bade her goodnight; and Riccie trudged tiredly up the staircase to the dormitory. There, Riccie met people like Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Hermione Granger. She pulled her curtains, said good night, and thought to herself:

 _'This will be a great year.'_


	2. Milky White Eyes-Ch2

Riccie and Rea Works. Do not use on other places. Riccie Roland and the Homecoming of Harry Potter is a fantasy story, do not try any of these feats in real life. This is told from the perspective of a outsider, not a real character in Harry Potter series. I do not own any of these characters except for Riccie, Rea, Holand, and Angel. (As well as parents and other characters)

 **Milky White Eyes- Chapter Two**

Riccie sighed as she woke up. Stretching, she quickly washed up and dressed, heading downstairs. She waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for Davey, so they could walk down together to breakfast. About a few minutes later, Davey hurried on down; and he walked with Riccie to breakfast. Rea and Josey joined them, and when they reached the doors of the Great Hall, Holand appeared and had the usual lazy smirk on his face. 'Good morning, Riccie.'

'Good morning to you,' Riccie replied, and she walked towards the Gryffindor table. She spotted Harry amongst the crowd, and leading Davey, sat down next to him. 'Good morning Harry. How are you?'

Harry nodded towards Riccie. 'I'm fine, how about you?' Riccie smiled pleasantly. 'I'm doing good.'

Just then, owls swooped down from the ceiling of the Great Hall. Many of them held letters, though a few held small packages as well. The owls quickly found their way to the person they needed to go to. Many owls landed around Riccie, but strangely, no owls came for Harry. Shrugging it off uneasily, planning to inquiry Harry later; she saw her owl land in front of her. 'Hey, boy.' Riccie said gently, extracting the letter and small package from her owl. Giving him a treat, the owl briskly flew off, for it had another package and letter; which were addressed to Angel. Opening the letter first, Riccie read:

 _Dear Riccie;_

 _How is Hogwarts so far? Hopefully you'll do as well as your sister has. Remember to not break any rules, and to stay on your teachers' good side. We miss you very much, dear, and hope to see you at Christmas. Enjoy the little treats we sent you. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. With love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

Riccie smiled, planning to write back to them later. She then tore open the package, delighted to see chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties. Tucking them away in her bag for later, her schedule was passed to her. She looked at it quite excitedly, then got up, and headed off to her first class. She had many interesting lessons that day, such as Transfiguration. She started to form opinions on her classmates.

During lunch, Rea made a daring risk and sat next to Riccie at the Gryffindor table. They talked about their classes and classmates, and many other things. Riccie was having a great time there at Hogwarts. Holand tapped Riccie on the shoulder, and she jumped. Riccie turned around and tilted her head. 'Holand...?'

'Meet Josey and I at the willow tree by the lake after class.' Holand said, whispering it very close to her ear. He then walked away like nothing happened, and she noticed how he had had a dead serious look on his face, and his hands had quickly shoved a torn piece of parchment into her hands very subtly. Holand was curious, but she knew she ought not look at the note until later. _'What did he want me to meet up for...'_ Riccie thought, stowing the parchment in her bag. She hoped that there wasn't terrible news waiting for her.

* * *

After class, Riccie finally curiously opened the note. Josey's handwriting was scribbled across it, very messily, so obviously she had written it quickly. Since the note had been crumpled, Riccie found it rather hard to read along with the messiness. As she went down to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, she read:

 _Riccie._

 _I have found out something important. Meet Holand and I at the willow tree underneath the Lake. I'm sure you'll find this astonishing too._

 _\- Josey_

 _'What'll be astonishing?'_ Riccie asked herself uneasily. She made way through the crowds to the willow tree. See Holand and Josey, she quickly went to them. Raising her eyebrows slightly, look first a Josey, then Holand; she said, 'So, what's so astonishing?'

Josey shifted her position and looked down at the ground. 'I noticed something rather strange about some people in my dormitory. They all had milky white eyes, no irises at all. They did things as normal, but at this time, they never spent time with their friends or studied... they all go to the second floor, a unused classroom right in front of the Transfiguration classroom. I think...' She paused at the look on Riccie's face.

'It can't be... well y'know... You-Know-Who?' Riccie said, as a look of astonishment passed on her face. 'There's no way.' She giggled nervously and fiddled with her hair.

'W-well... As far as I know, no. B-but I think there's something that Hogwarts is hiding from us...' Josey inhaled and then continued her train of thought. 'Or there's someone or something that is here that doesn't belong...'

'Holand there's something I didn't tell you.'

There was a slight pause. Holand raised his eyebrows. 'What.'

'One of these people who seem abnormal... w-well... Julianne Fretton's gone missing.'

* * *

Riccie watched spark come from her wand as she swished it absentmindedly. She lay on her bed, tuning out Lavender and Parvati talking and laughing with each other, and thinking about her meeting earlier. It was obvious that it took a lot for Josey to have courage to speak up about those things... Josey was generally shy and if she knew something, didn't tell it until everyone knew. She didn't like being the center of attention. She only spoke up about what she knew when someone else had.

 _'One of these people who seem abnormal... w-well... Julianne Fretton's gone missing.'_ Josey had said earlier, leaving Holand and Riccie in a shock. 'Someone's gone missing already...' Riccie murmured, unheard by Lavender and Parvati. Her mind twisted crazily, thinking about everything she heard. Someone or something was at Hogwarts that doesn't belong... that was probably enough to unsettle someone like Professor McGonagall. Riccie was so immersed in her thought, she didn't notice her wand fall to the ground and her eyelids start to close...

'Wake up, Riccie! Wake up!' Riccie groaned, feeling someone hit her head. Or rather some _thing_. It was Hermione Granger, her bushy brown hair even worse with bedhead. 'Come _on_ , you'll be late for breakfast!'

Riccie got up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. Getting washed up and dressed was easy. She walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, and blinding light hit her eyes. Covering them, she hurried towards Rea and informed her everything that happened yesterday evening. Rea stared at Riccie, wide-eyed with shock, when a teacher with greasy black hair pushed Riccie aside and turned around to face her. _'Professor Snape...'_ Riccie thought.

'So girls, looks like you've been enjoying yourselves.' Professor Snape said curtly, a gleam in his eye Riccie disliked. 'I'll assume, Miss Roland, you've decided to join Hufflepuff?'

Riccie looked down at her feet. 'N-no sir.'

'Look up at me.' Riccie looked back up. 'It is absolutely forbidden to sit at other Houses' tables. Understood?' Riccie nodded.

'Y-yes sir.'

'Now go back to the Gryffindor table, before I take 20 points from Gryffindor, and you get a bonus day of detention. NOW!' Snape boomed the last word, turned on his heel, and strode off. The Great Hall, the _entire_ Great Hall; became silent, staring at Rea and Riccie. Embarrassed and terrified, Riccie headed back silently to the Gryffindor table, everyone's eyes following her. As she sat down, talk began back up like nothing happened. Davey grinned at her.

'Already got in trouble on your second day?'

'Shut up, Kint.' Riccie snapped. She grabbed some toast and marmalade, and promptly began eating. After she consumed some bacon, she jumped up and hurried off to her first class. As she reached the doors to the Great Hall, a fifth year girl, by the looks of it; came across her. She had beautiful caramel hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and was very fit. But suddenly, her eyes became a milky white. Riccie widened her eyes in realization. She screamed, and a teacher nearby looked at her and the girl, and quickly made his way over. The girl walked over to her, faster than the teacher, and grabbed her wand.

' _Crucio!_ ' was the last thing Riccie heard before she collapsed.

'H-help... s-someone...' Then the world became black.


End file.
